


Apple Pie

by searin_pants



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Belly Kink, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searin_pants/pseuds/searin_pants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke shares his secret fantasy with Fenris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Talk of weight gain/overeating.

‘I want you to tell me your biggest fantasy.’

Hawke opened his eyes, looking down at the elf in his arms.

‘Shouldn’t you be asleep, Fen?’ he murmured, ‘It’s still early.’

‘I’ve been awake for some time,’ the smaller man said, ‘I’ve been wondering if there’s anything that gets you aroused that I don’t know about.’

‘And, er… why is that?’ yawned the mage. It was far too early for his thoughts to be coherent at this stage.

‘I don’t know,’ the elf replied softly, snuggling deeper into his lover’s arms, ‘I was just wondering. That’s all.’

‘Hmm…’ the mage sighed, ‘well, maybe.’

‘Than tell me.’

‘It’s a little… weird, Fen,’ Hawke mumbled, ‘I don’t know if you’ll want to hear it.’

‘Please tell me,’ the elf pleaded, looking up into his lover’s eyes, ‘I want to know.’

‘What if you don’t like it?’ the larger man said tentatively.

‘Then I will tell you that it’s making me uncomfortable, and you will stop.’

‘Okay,’ sighed the mage, ‘If you’re sure.’

‘Positive.’

‘Well,’ Hawke began, ‘Orana made an apple pie, and you couldn’t stop thinking about it. You waited till you thought everyone was asleep, then you went down to the kitchen.’

The warrior nuzzled into his lover’s chest, stroking his other man’s thick chest hair.

‘But you were awake?’ the elf ask, eager to hear his lover’s fantasy.

‘Yes,’ the mage said, stroking the smaller man’s hair, ‘I knew where you were going.’

‘Then what happened?’

‘You were only going to have a little bit, but it tasted so good,’ Hawke ran his hand down the warrior’s side, rubbing his back, ‘You felt your belly getting full, but you were enjoying it so much, you continued eating.’

‘How much did I eat?’

‘You ate it all,’ the mage said, placing a hand against the elf’s slender belly, ‘Your poor tummy was so full, and it was a struggle to walk back up the stairs.’

‘How big was my tummy?’ Fenris asked with a grin.

‘I saw you when you came back to bed. Your belly was so round. You didn’t know I was awake. You were holding your round tummy when you came back into the room. You were so full that you were having trouble breathing.’

‘Did I fall back to sleep holding my belly?’ asked the warrior. He was begin to feel aroused by his lover’s fantasy.

‘You were awake for a long time, rubbing your bloated tummy. You were moaning softly. Moaning about how full you were, and how good it felt.’

Hawke was gently rubbing the other man’s belly now, causing the elf to whimper in pleasure. He’d never realised how arousing it was to have his belly touched in this way.

‘I liked being so full?’ moaned the elf, ‘I enjoyed having a big, stuffed belly?’

‘Yes. I asked Orana to make another pie the following afternoon,’ said Hawke with a sheepish grin, ‘I wanted to see if you’d fill your belly again.’

‘Did I?’ asked Fenris breathlessly.

‘You did. You couldn’t stop thinking about how good it felt to eat so much. You wanted that feeling all the time. Night after night, you would sneak down to the kitchen and stuff your little belly until you were so full that you could barely move.’

‘Did I put on weight?’ moaned the elf, ‘Did I start to get a fat little belly?’

‘Your belly started to grow round and soft,’ said Hawke, breathlessly, ‘I didn’t say anything, but I could see you were getting bigger.’

‘Did I like it?’

‘You would hold your belly, rubbing it constantly,’ the mage began to kiss his lover’s neck, enjoying the moans of pleasure from the smaller man,’ When we made love, you would hold my hand against your plump little belly.’

‘Did you like my belly?’

‘It was so sexy, Fen,’ Hawke groaned, pulling the elf on top of him, so that the smaller man was straddling his hips, ‘I loved feeling how much it was growing. You were getting bigger and bigger. It was so sexy to know you were growing rounder because you were enjoying eating so much.’

‘Did our friends notice? Did they see that I was getting fat?’ the elf’s face and neck were flushed pink with arousal now, and he began to rock his hips gently against the larger man’s body.

‘Your belly started to show under your armour. It was so round and plump, you couldn’t hide it anymore,’ the champion smirked and bit his lip, ‘Everyone could see how round you were getting.’

‘Did it turn you on? Seeing me getting bigger? Knowing that I couldn’t hide it anymore?’

‘I couldn’t keep my hands off you, Fen,’ the man gasped, ‘I loved the feeling of your round, soft tummy. Loved the feeling of it growing bigger.’

‘Did you tell me? Did you tell me how much it aroused you?’

‘Yes,’ Hawke rubbed his lover’s belly firmly, imagining the smaller man with a big, round stomach, ‘When we made love, I rubbed and squeezed your belly constantly. Told you how beautiful your growing body was. How much I loved you.’

‘Hawke?’ moaned the elf.

‘Yes?’

‘I think I’d like to go down to the kitchen. I think we should ask Orana to make an apple pie.’


End file.
